


Sorry

by captainharlock



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Apologies, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Anime, Post-Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainharlock/pseuds/captainharlock
Summary: Saionji tries to get an apology out of the most contemptuous bastard he knows.





	Sorry

“Saionji…” Try as he might, Touga Kiryuu’s gentle cooing wasn’t loud enough to lift anyone from their slumber. “...Kyouichi.” The voice firmed, but refused to raise.

 

Eyelids opening on call, Saionji awoke irritated. “Why do you only call me that to get my attention?”

 

Touga laughed. “I'm sorry.” He sat up in the mess of pillows and blankets-- The two thought that maybe a nest in the middle of the floor would make sleeping in the kendo dojo seem less unorthodox. “I'm going to the washroom.”

 

“Why’d you gotta tell me that? I mean-- Wait.” He sighed, as if he'd given up. “This dojo doesn't have a washroom.”

 

Lifting a hand to Saionji’s shoulder, Touga attempted to reassure him. The gentle touch recieved nothing but a swat away in reply. “Oh, Saionji… Stop being so dramatic. I'm just going to find a decent bush, you know how it is.”

 

“Oh.” Saionji often made himself paranoid for no reason, and being friends with an infamous playboy made it worse. “Still, why’d you gotta wake me up and tell me?” His black Kendo top meshed with the blankets. He looked like green scribble floating within the sea of dark bedding.

 

Touga flattened his clothes out as he stood up. “So you didn't wake up on your own and followed me, all worried and helpless.”

 

“Worried? About you? You’re mistaken.”

 

“How cold! You know there's coyotes out here at night.”

 

“Take a shinai with you.”

 

Saionji was unbothered by Touga's teasing. He didn't even have to look; he knew Touga was giving him that smirk. Any way his lips curled could bring out a strong emotion in you. You’d end up boiling angry, frustratingly aroused, hell, maybe even  _sad_ upon seeing it. The dim moonlight shone through the dojo’s newly opened door, and Saionji decided the fresh brightness would be a decent excuse as to why he refused to go back to sleep. 

 

When Touga returned, he fell back into his side of the nest. They lay back to back, eyes wide open. The two had minds that ran so fast, it was impossible for them to force themselves to sleep. Touga was very observant-- He found it funny, almost, how much his dear best friend fidgeted while he was ‘sleeping’. “Ah. We’re both restless, clearly.”

 

“Where do you think Anthy is?” Saionji rolled over to face Touga’s back.

 

“What?”

 

“Utena, too. Where'd they go?”

 

Alarmed by the sudden deep question, Touga followed suit. The two now faced each other, about a foot of space in between them. “What are you talking about?” Touga laughed the question off as if it was a joke, though he truthfully just didn't want to think about those two so suddenly; so late at night. Very quickly did he realize that Saionji really did want his input. He sighed. “Look, I don't know, but I'm glad they're gone. The duels were starting to stress me out, anyway.”

 

“ Starting? They stressed me out the whole damn time! I just--”

 

“Saionji.” Both of them laying down still, he placed a hand on his close friend’s shoulder. “It's over now. Try your best to forget about it.”

 

_Forget everything you've put me through?_ The thought nearly made its way out of his mouth. He could appreciate Touga's attempt to calm him down, though. “You're right, I shouldn't have brought it up, sorry.” He rolled back over, making it clear that’s not what he actually wanted to say.

 

Touga heard the bitterness in his voice. His stomach turned. “Saionji, I didn’t mean--”

 

“No, it’s fine. I said I was sorry for bringing it up.”

 

“Kyouichi!” The pretty-boy sat up. “Are you going to hold everything that happened to you against me for the rest of my life? Most of it wasn’t even my fault!” This level of desperation was something Saionji wasn’t used to seeing Touga have. Something Touga wasn’t used to seeing  himself have. 

 

The vice-president tried to figure out who Touga thought he was fooling. It certainly was not him. “Bullshit,” He uttered, “Name one fucking thing that wasn’t your fault.”

 

“How am I supposed to answer something that vague? There are plenty of things that aren’t my fault.”

 

Saionji lifted himself off of the ground and pounced at Touga, grabbing him by the collar of his gi. “You know what I fucking meant. Try me like a smartass again. I  dare you.”

 

He trembled in the other boy’s grasp. They say the eyes are the window to one’s soul, and gazing into Saionji’s violet pair, Touga could see the fire. The fire he knew had almost been doused by his doing, the fire that still wouldn’t go out despite everything. “Now, now,” He swallowed, “Calm down. It’s late. You don’t want a supervisor to find out we’re in here overnight, do you?” 

 

_Just let go of him._ Saionji went along with the little voice in his head this time. “Whatever.” His hands dropped, but his face didn’t. His eyebrows only furrowed further as his breath steadied. “I just…”

 

“You just what?”

 

“...I just wish you’d own up and say sorry. It was your fault. Everything. The fact that I had to participate in the duels, getting used by Akio, my lack of anger management, what else?”

 

Was Saionji just listing his issues?  Fun.  “Your fear of abandonment?” The president added on without thinking.

 

“...That’s right, actually. Especially that.”

 

Touga watched his only friend lay back down. “Saionji…” He followed him into the blankets, feeling guilt, remorse even, for the first time in a while. He lay down behind him, a hand on his shoulder, and a cheek on the back of his neck. “I’m… sorry, Kyouichi.” It didn’t hurt to say it, even if Saionji didn’t believe him. 

 

The fire in Saionji’s heart was sized down to nothing but a small candle. “Alright.” 

 

Boldly, the hand on Saionji’s shoulder travelled down to Saionji’s hand, and he held it gently. A warm smile crept onto his face when he felt Kyouichi squeeze back in response. “I… I mean it, Kyouichi. No more games. I promise.” He took advantage of the tight hold, and slowly pulled Saionji around to face him. “Forgive me?”

 

Oh, how  charming that fucker was. Saionji couldn’t help but smile back. “Yeah, sure, I forgive…” As quickly as he could, he pressed his lips against Touga’s and pulled back. “...But I’ll  never forget.”

 

An awkward silence passed between the two before they both broke out in loud laughter.

  
“You are so  _cheesy_ , Kyouichi!”


End file.
